Forgetful Promises
by Purplesocks13
Summary: Perseus jackson , lord of time. How? Find out out in this adventure. Also has a lot of other powers. Eventual pertemis.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Forgetful promises

1

-3RD PERSON-

A cold still night in Central Park where nothing cold be heard except the faint sound of a small child crying. As you got nearer to the river bank the crying got louder and of a sudden a man rose from the water and bent down to look at the object: a baby carriage. Once he saw the inside he went stiff. Inside was a baby with jet black hair and bright golden eyes. This man thought to a while and then put a hand on the child's forehead before a green light appeared on the child's skin. Thereafter the light faded. As soon as that happened the man stepped back panting and scrunched up his eyebrows. He then submerged the whole carriage underwater and disappeared with out a trace.

-HYPERION-

"Haha brothers we shall finally rise again and take our rightful spot back as the rulers of this world" an overjoyed Kronos explained. Personally I liked this kind of Kronos better. When he's not plotting to take over the world he is just boring.

"Yes brother, we have waited too long" replied Krios Titan of the constellations.

"Master the task has been completed" a boy walked in and bowed to us three.

"Good now return to camp and let nobody know of our meetings, or it will not end well for you" replied my brother.

"Yes master" the boy said before leaving.

"I still do not trust that boy fully but he is our only lead to the information of what happens on Olympus" Kronos explained deep in thought. After a few seconds he turned to me

. "Brother, I have a very important task for you" I knew that sly twinkle in his eyes too well.

-POSEIDON-

"Sister welcome to the underworld, how may I be of your service" hades the god of the underworld cheerfully welcomed which actually surprised me.

"Don't be silly brother you called me here" Hestia replied.

"Hmm I don't remem-" hades got cut off when I traveled my presence.

"Quit the quarreling and listen" I told them

"YOU DARE ENTER MY DOMAIN WITH OUT PERMISSION!" hades screamed at the top of his lungs

"Calm down and listen this is very important" I shot back

"NO I WILL NOT HEAR ANY OF THIS GET OUT NOW" hades was getting angrier.

"Brother calm down and just listen to what he has to say" Hestia scolded her brother to which he immediately calmed down

"Fine this better be important" hades growled

"Okay so we know Kronos is rising, but what we don't know is that he has already risen." I started only to be cut off

"Brother do not make false claims if you do not have proof" hades said "Yes well I was getting there" I said through gritted teeth.

"Now I was in Central Park when in one if the rivers I saw a baby carriage. So I went to go check it out. When I got there I saw a child that had golden eyes." To say they were shocked was an understatement. But I continued any ways. "So I made a decision after thinking of a while. If we could train the kid -who has powers over time- we could mould him to be loyal to Olympus and he could be an equal against Kronos. We could stand a chance." I explained They both looked thoughtful then hades asked:

"So what have you done with the baby now" just the question I was waiting for.

"He's at my palace" I replied

"How?" Both of them said in unison

"Well obviously I tried to give him my blessing" the both had embarrassed looks on their faces

"What do you mean tried?" Hestia asked

"You see because of his Titan nature I can not bless him fully with out magic, and it so happens that I've found the right spell in my enemy Oceanuses palace." I said before taking out scrolls and showing them. "This spell only works on a being once and I want him to be powerful so I will ask you if you would please do the spell with me" I pleadingly asked. Both of them immediately obliged.

So I flashed to my palace and grabbed the baby and flashed bak to the other two. As soon as I flashed back the to we're stunned at the appearance of the child. But soon they snapped out of their shock and I started the chant in Ancient Greek and they joined in too. As we reached about half way through the chanting our auras were coming off us like flames and all mixing in the air creating a funnel right above the carriage. Mine green, Hestia's orange and hades's black. Then the baby's own golden aura mixed with ours and the baby was lifted off the floor and positioned just in the center of the spinning funnel. After that all the auras stopped and went around the skin of the baby.

What happened next stunned all three of us. The baby got three black tattoo like glowing symbols on each forearm. A trident near each elbow, in the middle was a flame and near the wrist was the helm of darkness. But as soon as they came they disappeared along with the auras and the baby was set back in the carriage. All three of us surrounded the carriage as if waiting for some thing to happen. After a while the child opened its eyes and all three of us gasped.

AN. Review and tell me if you want me to continue.

_Purplesocks13_


	2. Chapter 2: the end

Forgetful promises

2

The End(nah just kidding)

-ARTEMIS-

"Zoe attack on the left side with three hunters, phoebe you on the right with another three." Shouted at them. Right now we were making our way to camp half blood when we found a horde of monsters camping outside the barrier.

"Milady what about me" whined my lieutenant. Honestly I'm getting tired of her. Ever since she became my lieutenant she thinks she should do every thing. Then I got a thought,

"You will be the bait, Atlanta" she had a terrified look on her face.

"Just go over there and look like a lost camper" I told her and she walked in the direction of the monsters mumbling something about lieutenants and privileges.

I took the rest of the hunters in the direction of the monster too but in a stealthily manner. Once we reached there we took posts in the trees. I could see Zoe and phoebe found there posts too.

Atlanta walked into the clearing of the monsters and paused after she got a quarter way inside. She stood there and screamed, a high pitched scream making sure all the monsters heard her. Then she darted to the portion of forest in between me and Zoe. As they came our way I gave Zoe and phoebe the signal. The monsters were cut down before they got out of the clearing. Dying corpses of hellhounds, Laestrygonian giants and cyclopses mixed with golden dust littered the ground.

"Good work girls. Atlanta next time don't complain or I'll have find a new lieutenant" she looked down embarrassed. All the hunters rolled their eyes, being used to her complaining.

We made our way towards the camp in silence.

-HADES-

Now I know what your thinking, me the dark gloomy god of the underworld agreeing with my brother,

Poseidon, the god of the seas. I don't know I think it was the presence of my sister that softened me.

Anyways for the past half hour we were deciding what to do with the child.

"Okay so Poseidon will take him to his palace until the age of three to practice his powers over water and then he will be kept in the underworld until the age of five for his fire and darkness powers. There after we can send him to camp once he starts to learn how to manipulate the mist. We can only hide him from Zeus for so long. For if he finds out he will not let the child live. We know how Zeus is about protecting his throne." Hestia explained to us the details.

We both agreed as we were getting nowhere by arguing. We all took one last look at the child before Poseidon took a hold of the carriage and flashed out.

-POSEIDON-

As I flashed to my palace I looked down to see the peaceful face of the child sleeping. I didn't want to disturb it so I took it to a spare room in my palace and placed the carriage on the bed.

-LINE BREAK-

(1 year and 6 months later)

As I was watching Perseus fight the training dummies in my underwater palace I could see as he split the heads of some of the dummies or fully sliced them to pieces. He was only a and a half old but his skill with a sword was unbelievable. Not to mention his power over the water. As far as he knew he only had powers over water.

I watched him now as he sparred with my son triton. They took there fighting stance as they waited for the other to make a move. Perseus knew he was weaker in physical strength as far as his extremely young mind cold comprehend. But I knew that he understood this much.

"Come on twiton you little baby, I'm gonna beat you this time" taunted percy with his lisp. He tended to pronounce his r's as w's. Triton still playing around charged towards the child. Percy held his unbalanced sword firmly in his hand and parried a strike aimed at his feet. As soon as that happened triton spun his trident in his hands so that the butt of the trident came towards Perseus's head. Perseus saw it coming and jumped a few feet back landing on his feet and then stumbling to his backside. Triton laughed loudly at his opponent in a friendly way. Perseus soon regained his footing and got back in his stance. He then stalked forward on his tiny legs and slashed upwards only to reach tritons waist. The bronze sword was caught in between the prongs of the trident.

Triton twisted his trident so that Perseus's sword was flung out of his hand. Perseus soon had a three pronged sharp trident at his throat.

"Yield?" asked triton

"Yield" grumbled Perseus

For the year Perseus was living in my palace he grew brotherly love for triton and triton too was fond of the child. Triton would help Perseus with his control over water. Heck they even shared a room.

On the other hand Amphitrite hated the child for reasons even I didn't know. I have a feeling it is cause Perseus calls me dad. Which doesn't really make sense because he is technically my brother, in fact he is the brother of all the elder Olympians. He just doesn't know it. No one does. I'm not planning to reveal that to him any time soon either.

"Next time try harder percy and you might win" Triton teased.

Perseus smirked and ran over to me,

"Daddy twiton's bullying me"

"Liar I was... Ummm... Giving him tips on his sword fighting" Triton hesitantly explained.

"Boys behave yourselves" I scolded a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Triton I banish you from my kingdom" I said playfully trying to make Perseus happy

Triton got the hint and replied:

"Fine father but I won't leave with with out hurting him" he pointed his trident at Perseus and a green stream of harmless energy shot towards Perseus.

Perseus immediately got on guard and deflected the energy with a water shield. As soon as he did that the trident tattoo on his forearms glowed for the 10 seconds the shield was up the soon disappeared without Perseus noticing.

Then triton laughed like a maniac and disappeared in explosion of sea green mist.

"Did you see that daddy" Perseus asked indicating the shield

"Yes I did Perseus, you are improving a lot, who knows soon you might be better then me" I said.

"Now Perseus speaking of your training I need you to work to your full potential as you are here for a very short period of time." I explained.

"Why daddy whewe(where) will I be going" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Even if I did tell you, you would not understand as you are too young" I stated sugarcoating it a little.

"Okay daddy what will I be doing from now on then" he asked.

"Oh yes you will be training with me in one of the deepest parts of the ocean as the water there is very difficult to control. Also the terrain there is different too which is good training too. We will leave at six in the morning an arrive back at two in the afternoon. There after you will have a break to rest until five o'clock. Thereafter

We will leave to practice hand to hand combat on the surface. We will also learn the different ways of summoning water which we will return from at eight and then you are free to do as you like. Is that okay?" I explained

Perseus simply nodded his head.

"Good you may leave now"

-HYPERION-

"Now lets go over the plan one more time" Kronos said.

"Brother we've already been over it twice. Don't worry I know what the plan is." I answered a little bit annoyed.

"Fine get going and be back before the solstice"

"Yes brother I know that too" now I was really annoyed.

All I was supposed to do was go to Tartarus and free Oceanus and Tethys. Easy right I know. Yeah right I didn't even know where to start.

As I left our hideout in Ohio I thought that before I get in to Tartarus I have to get into the underworld first. Great, just great. I hope I don't get caught. You might thin that why am I running should I be stronger then him. Well you see us titans aren't at our full strength yet as we escaped from our horrid punishments Just a while ago and funny right, I'm going back there. Honestly I don't even know why I'm doing this. Anyways it might take us titans another 4 to 5 years to return to full power again. For now the plan is to "stay low" according to Krios.

I was soon thinking about the entrances to the underworld. I only knew 2 of them: DOA recordings and the one that Orpheus got in with. I settled on the Orpheus's way and flashed myself to Central Park, New York. I know stupid move right. Not really, we are too weak for the gods to sense us in the area so I'm good. Once I got there I saw the most horrifying thing in my life.

A.N. review and tell me if you want me to continue. And I want you guys to pick if Annabeth and Luke should be on the bad side or good side so tell me in your reviews. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I made one on the first paragraph of the story, I know I suck. I was to lazy to fix it after I saw it so yeah. Thanks for reviewing to those of you who you guys liked it. For those of you who wanted percy immortal you will find out after a while cause I might reveal it a couple chapters later. hehe.

_purplesocks13_


	3. Chapter 3: the move

Forgetful promises 3

3

-ARTEMIS-

"ATLANTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. The hunt was back at camp. We usually don't return here that often but we were close so why not. The last time we were here we took out those monsters outside camp a year and a half ago. This time we came to camp with out any interruptions.

And now I was watching my lieutenant making out with one of the campers from the Ares cabin. And the worst part is they were inside my cabin.

The both of them had the same expression on their face. Like when a gets caught in headlights. But in this situation it was worse then headlights.

My blood boiled in rage as I thought of what to do. I raised my hand and silver pulses of energy hit the both of them.

Lets just say the global jacklope population went up by two and I needed a new lieutenant. I never did like her anyways. Oh well.

As I walked out of my cabin the rest of the hunt was coming back from archery practice.

I could see them point and giggle at the two animals that came out behind me.

"Okay girls go inside, take a shower, freshen up, what ever you need to do as we leave after lunch." I instructed the girls

"Zoe can I have a word with you"

"Yes lady Artemis, is there anything I can help you with"

Zoe, I need a new lieutenant. Someone I can't trust and count on to look after the rest of the hunt. Someone that will hold on to their oath. Zoe I have been watching you ever since you came in to the hunt. I know that your still new but I would like you to be lieutenant. If you except you will be granted my full blessing." I explained

"Lady Artemis I'm not sure the others hunters trust me enough yet." She replied.

"Zoe do you trust me enough to believe that I know what I'm doing."

She nodded

"Then please except my offer"

"Yes lady Artemis" said Zoe before I placed my hand on her shoulder and recited a few words. Thereafter she glowed a bright silver before it died down to a faint glow which stayed and a silver tiara was placed on her head.

"Thank you lady Artemis" she said with a little bow

"No Zoe thank you" and with that we entered the cabin to find it empty.

"Huh I thought the rest of the hunters came in here" I said just in time to hear a blood curdling scream come from the Hermes cabin. Me and Zoe looked at each other and smirked. We had the same word in our minds; Revenge

As we ran towards the cabin we could see all the hunters in the woods except three. Phoebe, daughter of ares, Julia daughter of Zeus and Jane, daughter of Hermes. They were on the roof of the cabin with three empty buckets and an empty bag of feathers. Then all of a sudden two boys came running out of the cabin looking like chickens while leaving traces of green goop wherever they stepped. I seen a flash and turned around to see one of my hunters holding a camera in her hand and taking three more pictures. I laughed with Zoe as the whole seen unfolded in front of us.

After the whole camp was done laughing at the two young campers I noticed their faces and only recognized one of them. Chris Rodriguez.

When we returned to our cabin we only had a half hour left before lunch so we decided to pack everything up as right after lunch I wanted to leave.

Surprisingly none of my hunters noticed the tiara on Zoe's head.

-POSEIDON-

(1 year and 5 months later)

"Perseus think if this as tag, all you have to do is run away" we were training in Pacific Ocean. I know a long way from Atlantis, but this was our usual route. I only had only had a month left with him before he was off with my brother and sister. Sure I would still visit him but it won't like this. Plus I wanted him to master his abilities, not that he wasn't good, no no he was already exceeding my expectations.

So here I was in the middle of ocean sending hungry sharks after my adopted son.

"Yes dad but I still see no point in this"

"You will see the challenge son don't worry I intend on making this hard for you" I told him

"Bwing it on dad" he replied smirking

I summoned six white sharks and instructed them trap Perseus but not kill him. As soon as the sharks made their way to Perseus's position the trident on his forearm appeared and he just stood there. The sharks soon picked up speed, all six of them. Perseus just stood there with a grin on his face until the last second when he willed the water to blast him upwards. Then I saw it, the solidified wall water behind his former position. The sharks one by one smashed into the wall. The first two sharks fell to the floor as soon as the wall gave out. The other sharks, other then a few scratches and bent noses seemed to be fine. Perseus on the other hand was grinning.

"Come on dad I thought this was going to be a challenge"

I just smiled back and willed the sharks to heal. Perseus now paled and darted to nearest rocky area which was covered in coral reefs. He swam around the rocks and went through tunnels but the sharks were still on his tail.

After a few minutes of evading I seen a change in his swimming pattern he was slowly going towards the surface. Suddenly he stopped and once again the trident on his forearms glowed before he blasted upwards towards the surface in a straight line. I was amazed at the speed he could swim at considering he didn't have a tail. In fact he was almost as fast as triton. The sharks soon fallowed blindly not noticing the change in direction.

Perseus went up the rest of the four thousand meters to the surface not reducing any speed. Once he broke the surface he went in to the air about 5 meters when I saw the tridents glow for a third time. As soon as the sharks came the five meters out of the water about forty or so spikes rose from the water and impaled the sharks at several places. The sharks soon went limp and the remainders of their bodies fell into the ocean after Perseus returned the spikes to their liquid form. I watched as he stood at the surface of the water breathing heavily. I too went to the surface to congratulate him but as I neared him I seem another shark about the size of a truck sneak up on him. I knew this wasn't one of my sharks hence the glowing red eyes. I swam as fast as I could but couldn't reach him in time. I watched in horror as the shark opened its mouth and tried to take a bite out of Perseus that would have been fatal. Tried.

As it clamped its mouth shut Perseus's body grew a faint light around the points of impact and the sharks teeth shattered. Perseus suddenly jumped around and pulled out his sword. He took one slash at it and it crumbled into golden dust.

There's only one other thing in my 3000 years alive I've seen something like it: the curse of Achilles. I was dumbfounded before I came to a conclusion.

Invulnerability only comes from Styx so he was the offspring of Kronos and lady Styx. I wonder what happens when Pallas finds out. Oh well.

In the middle of my stream of thoughts I felt a presence I thought I would never feel in my palace. Two presences actually.

"Perseus come with me quickly" I offered my hand as I got ready to flash to my palace. He obeyed and held it and I flashed out.

As I appeared in my palace I told him to go rest.

LINE BREAK

(30 mins later)

"I see you have quite a bit of progress going with Perseus's powers"

"Yes I have have been working really hard nonetheless he still has a long way to go as he has only mastered his water powers. He still has the other three left which I am certain you are already aware."

"Yes Poseidon I am aware, I am also aware that Kronos will also have one of my daughters on his side as she will not hesitate to side with her son. That is why I'm here"

"Yes lady chaos but what do you plan on doing about it" I questioned.

"Well that's why I bought Oranus here" she replied

I looked at the figure in the air bubble a few meters away. As I got a closer look I noticed the magnificent white wings sticking out of his back curling around him on the inside of the bubble.

"Sorry lady chaos I am not sure what your trying to tell me" I asked my eyebrows scrunched up

She just sighed

"Tell me Poseidon what is your brother like?" She asked

"Oh he's an arrogant stuck up good for nothing, power craving, idiotic fool" I said as casually as possible

"Exactly, now we need Perseus to be the most power powerful he can be. As you know he already has a part of two of the three major domains on earth. For him to obtain the last one we would have to get your brother to bless him he would and he can't. Firstly because if Perseus's nature as a half Titan half god Zeus's blessing would not work on him. As for the spell you used when he was born. You probably don't know that you can only use it on a person once immortal or not. But you see Oranus here is not a normal god. He's a primordial. Therefore he is able to give his blessing to the child. Coincidentally Oranus is the primordial of the sky which is close if not better then Zeus's blessing. Poseidon if you accept meet us the day before the solstice at dawn in the sears tower, on the hundred and eighth floor. Is that under stood?" Lady chaos questioned

I was still in a daze from all the information I was getting.

"Is that understood?" lady chaos asked again a little annoyed.

"Huh...um...yes lady chaos I will need some time to think it over." I informed her

"Do not worry you have four days left until the deadline. Do not be late" with that she opened a dark swirling vortex and stepped inside, Oranus fallowing her.

I sat there pondering when somebody opened the and came running towards my throne.

"Dad lets go its time to go to the suwface." Perseus shouted in my left ear.

"Yes Perseus lets go" I replied rubbing my left ear. You see where we go to practice there is this water nymph that Perseus has made real good friends with. He tells me that she's just a friend but the way I see it he has a deep affection for her. You could only tell by watching the pair closely as they would blush when they made any kind of contact with one another. Not to be creepy or any thing but it's really amusing to watch.

Any ways I grabbed my trident and made my way out the door behind an overexcited Perseus. Yes I do this every day.

Line break

(3 hours later)

"Dad can we go to the city today"

Perseus asked as we made our way back to my palace

"No not today son, humm... Lets see how about four days from now?"

"Suwe(sure) dad I can wait" I've took Perseus to New York only a couple of times before and so far he's loved it

" In fact I think we'll go the whole day. We'll skip training that day."

I glance his way to see him doing a fist pump. I smiled to my self at how happy he was.

Line break

(four days later)

"Perseus wake up its time to go"

"Ya dad five mowe minutes" Perseus replied sleepily

" Perseus were late already c'mon" I scolded. He picked himself up and went to get ready as soon as he came to the throne room I grabbed his hand and flashed to the sears tower.

Luckily there were no mortals around.

Dad why awe we hewe(here) so eawly, the sun isn't even up yet"

Perseus whined

"Perseus this is important for you as you already know what you are. We are here to make you more powerful." I whispered as we entered the building. His eyes widened and he fallowed hastily.

As we were waiting for the elevator the guy at the front desk looked at us with a confused expression before he went back to whatever he was doing.

I thought I recognized the guy from somewhere but then shook it off

We went op to our designated floor which was the highest floor in the building. Once we made it there I looked around until I saw the only two figures in the room descending a stair case that lead to the roof.

"Did you explain to him what is happening." Chaos asked me

"No not yet lady chaos" I said bowing my head a little

Perseus' eyes widened and he went into a bow too.

"Perseus as you know i am lady chaos and my friend here is Oranus primordial god of the sky.

Perseus please close you eyes and brave your self as this will be slightly painful. Your father will explain to you after."

Perseus did as he was told but being the restless three year old he is kept on peeking by slightly opening his eyes. But closing his eyes wasn't a must so Oranus placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered a few words before a slight glow, blue in color surrounded Perseus. Then suddenly Perseus started screaming at the top of his lunges.

Now the glow dissipated except the central part on his back where I could see gold feathers sticking out of slits in his back. Perseus screamed louder as the feathers came out to form two magnificent golden wings on each side about seven feet in length each. Then as suddenly as the screaming started it stopped and the wings retracted back into the slits before Perseus collapsed to the ground.

"He will wake up in an hour or two, until then keep him here as no movement at all is best for him right now." Oranus said in a deep husky voice while conjuring up a bed and placing Perseus on it.

"Yes lord Oranus, I will keep him here. Will he fell any pain after he wakes up?" I asked

"No he shouldn't but if he does then it will go away as the day goes on." He replied

"Poseidon we will be leaving now. Remember to inform your brothers about Gaia." And with that they vanished once again inside a black swirling vortex.

After they left I took a good look around the room. I was just a small room, about the size of half a football field. But when I looked at the wall I noticed the dark force field in it. That's why they wanted to meet here.

I took a look out the window and seen the Empire State Building. Then I looked all around New York as the sun rose to the sky

I heard Perseus shift in his bed so I looked over at him to see him trying to get up. I walked over and helped him sit up.

"Dad what happened?" Perseus asked

For the next hour I explained what happened and about the great prophecy and about him going to hades' place after a month and about his parentage.

After he got over his shock he tried looking at his back but he couldn't so he put his hands on the slits. When he got close to the middle a feather came out and poked his hand as if saying not to go any further.

After all that was over we exited the building and headed for the amusement park.

"Perseus you know my brother Zeus right?"

He nodded

"Well just to let you know he'll want you dead because firstly your Kronos' son and secondly you are powerful. So therefore I need you to protect your self by hiding your Identity. To do that you need to be able to manipulate the mist. The mist is something that protects our world from mortal eyes. If you are powerful enough it will also work on gods too." I explained as Perseus listened carefully

"Here's a good example; me" I said

"How"

"Well what do I wear when I'm in Atlantis." I asked

"Umm... You have a tail so no pants and you don't weaw a shiwt(shirt) eithew(either) so youw basically naked" Perseus answered with that cheeky grin on his face

"Oh and you have a crown on your head"

"Now do you get it" I asked

"Not weally da-wait wait I didn't see you change in to a suite" Perseus realized

"Exactly that's the mist at work" I told him

He just looked at me "Then how do you control it"

I walked him through the steps and he tried. He got about half of it right until we got to the amusement park. He was now toying around with what the mortals saw. I couldn't help but laugh as he made a truck that was going on the road look like a loose lion. When everyone saw it they all started to scream and run away.

Perseus giggled too

"This is fun" he remarked as we entered the park after paying.

"Perseus now you need to learn how to change your appearance. Especially your eyes." I told him and he scrunched his eyebrows up in concentration before one of his eyes turned a solid dark green and the other turned a mix of purple, pink, and green. As I saw him I was laughing so hard that people turned to look at us. Then after about four tries he got both of them to be the color of my eyes.

"Good Perseus now this is how you will look from now on, we don't want everyone to know who you really are." I explained with a bit of pride in my words

"Yes dad" Perseus said and we went the rest of the day to different parts of New York after finishing from the amusement park.

Line break

( 1 month later)

"Perseus are you ready yet" I asked a little annoyed at how long it was taking him to pack his stuff.

"Just two minutes dad" he groaned from his room which was one door away from mine.

"Okay hurry up your aunt and uncle are waiting for your arrival." Hades and Hestia were in the underworld where I would meet them with Perseus and then he would stay there for another two years to practice his other powers. Thereafter we will dice what to do from there.

I waited for a few minutes before Perseus came out of his room and stood at my door

"Ready?" I asked

"Weady" he said halfheartedly

He then came over and stood next to me before I flashed yo the underworld.

As we reached the underworld we were met with a sight that disgusted both me and perseus. Three dark figures with wings and blood red eyes, whips cracking with three furies floated about two feet above the ground. In the very dim light it could be seen that they were not happy.

"Possssseidon you will be wissse to leave now, lessst you wissh to fell the wrath of lord hadesss!" Alecto spoke in a dry, raspy voice.

"Alecto do not worry I summoned them here now leave before I feed you to one of my pets" came a distant voice. Hades could be seen at the door of his palace petting a hellhound.

"You got lucky thisss time. We'll get you next time" and with that they stalked away towards the fields of punishment looking back at us ever so often.

"Come my brother we have already waited long enough as it is and Hestia is dying to see the child" hades said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he walked in. I quickly glared at Perseus who just smiled at me before fallowing hades inside. We walked for another three minutes through what looked like a maze of obsidian before we came to two grand doors with torches that held Greek fire. The doors would probably accommodate my godly height. Anyways as we entered we could see the cheerful goddess of the hearth sitting at a throne that she probably summoned a few ways from what looked like hades and Persephones throne. The latter who was obviously not here due to safeguarding the true identity of Perseus tho she would eventuly find out.

"Perseus!" Hestia came and hugged a confused Perseus who just stood there

"Perseus this is you aunt Hestia and uncle hhades. You will be stay in with them for the next two years to practice your powers that I told you about before" I explained

"Yes dad I know" replied Perseus

"Good, hades I assume you have a room for him in your palace?" I asked turning away from Perseus

"Ah yes um let's see" he said before a skeleton rose from the ground. Hades whispered dome things in his ear before turning back to us. "Perseus just fallow the skeleton to your room and put all your things away. He will stay out side your door and after your done fallow him back here"

Perseus just nodded before he turned to fallow the skeleton.

"Wait Perseus" I said as I walked towards him. I got on one knee and held his shoulders." I know your not happy about the move but it has to be done. Don't worry I'll come visit you from time to time but you have to get to know your aunt and uncle to. There not bad people, their just new but after a while you will get used to them."

"Yes dad but I want you to pwomise me that you'll come visit me as much as you can" Perseus said to me.

I grabbed him in a big hug. "I promise" I whispered into his ear. As he pulled back I could see by the way he skipped out of the room with a smile on his face that his mood did a hundred and eighty degree swing.

Soon after Perseus left I got up and faced my siblings with a serious face.

There's one thing you should know about perseus. I found out his other parent. She's probably not who you expect but then again it was a real shocker for me to. Its lady Styx." Their expression was what you would call funny.

"But how?" Asked Hestia.

"I don't know but Perseus is invulnerable. Not just any kind of invulnerability. Its different from Achilles. You'll see." I explained to the two wide eyed deities.

AN. READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT: I am currently thinking about dropping the story because it seems that none of you guys like it from the lack of reviews I got but anyways I'll still write the next chapter and then see from there whether or not I'll continue.

Purplesocks13


End file.
